This invention relates generally to illuminating devices, specifically to an add-on illumination device for existing collapsible magnifiers.
Many common handheld collapsible magnifiers (also called loupes) such as those used in the printing industry, or by jewelers, do not have their own source of illumination. This results in a user being unable to clearly see magnified detail when necessary. These magnifiers have a long-standing need of a source of illumination that would provide consistent, bright light in close proximity to the object or image being viewed. An add-on illumination device attached to the magnifier would solve that need. Such a device has not previously existed.